1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steel strapping tool with a pressing strap structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional steel strapping tool as disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 537285 comprises a base 1 having a compressed block, a fixing seat 2, a cutting unit 3 having a compressing block, a top engaging rod unit 4, a release rod unit 5, and a pull rod unit 6. The fixing seat 2 is disposed on the base 1. The cutting unit 3 is disposed in the fixing seat 2. A cutter 7 is provided behind one side of the cutting unit 3. The cutting unit 3 is connected with the top engaging rod unit 4 and driven by the top engaging rod unit 4. The fixing seat 2 is pivotally connected with the release rod unit 5 for pressing a steel strap. One side of the release rod unit 5 is pivotally connected with the pull rod unit 6. By pulling the top engaging rod unit 4 to drive the cutting unit 3, a steel strap disposed between the cutting unit 3 and the base 1 is pressed and secured to be an integral one by the compressing block of the cutting unit 3 and the compressed block of the base 1. After that, the cutter 7 is used to cut the surplus steel strap to complete the packing procedure of the object. The bottom of the cutting unit 3 and the base 1 are parallel.
The conventional steel strapping tool uses the cutting unit 3 to press the steel strap for the steel strap to be bucked. However, the bottom of the cutting unit 3 and the base 1 are parallel, which is laborious to use the steel strapping tool.
After the packing procedure, the steel strap is secured to be one-piece by press of the compressing block of the cutting unit 3 and the compressed block of the base 1. The upper and lower sides have a shape corresponding to the compressing block and the compressed block, so the steel strap is stuck on the compressed block of the base 1. The user has to separate the steel strap from the compressed block of the base 1. However, it is difficult to separate the steel strap and the base 1 after the packing procedure, and the packing and fastening effect of the steel strap will be influenced. For example, the user holds the steel strapping tool and applies a force to separate the steel strap from the compressed block of the base 1. It is very inconvenient to separate the steel strap for next packing procedure.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem how to separate the steel strap from the compressed block of the base.